


Pierced

by desertnightdrive



Category: Glee
Genre: Co-workers, Drabble, M/M, Piercings, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertnightdrive/pseuds/desertnightdrive
Summary: Blaine can't get over how good Rachel's piercing looks and wants one of his own. And it definitely doesn't have anything to do with what his fellow cast member, Kurt, told him that one time...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> First story I'm actually completing and posting. Honestly, it's an old, short drabble I wrote from 2010 or 2011 during reform!klaine mania, but dipping my toes in by posting in a fandom I love but mainly feel nostalgically connected to these days seemed less scary.

It had been two months since Rachel had gotten her belly button pierced, but Blaine still couldn’t stop thinking about it. The cast had spent the better part of an hour gushing over it and she’d chattered excitedly to basically anyone who would listen about how it ‘had barely hurt at all!’ and even Blaine was a little surprised by how _good_ he thought it looked. Kurt, who claimed to have a piercing of his own though Blaine hadn’t ever seen one, had joked at their cast holiday party how everyone should try a non-ear piercing at least once in their life. He’d always been a little put off by the thought of someone stabbing a hole in him with a needle and then proceeding to not let it heal by shoving a shiny piece of metal through it, but Rachel’s piercing and her incessant goading had given him other ideas.

And now here he was, two months later, sitting in the waiting room at Grand Prix Body Adornment, tapping his foot anxiously with Kurt sitting next to him. Blaine had told Kurt about what he wanted nervously one day after rehearsal and Kurt, far from quirking his eyebrows at Blaine, had been oddly enthusiastic about the whole thing. Kurt was calm as ever, flipping lightly through a magazine with a heavily tattooed woman on the cover, and Blaine kept stealing glances at him in between worrying and hoping he could absorb some of Kurt’s serenity via osmosis.

“Mr. Anderson?”

Blaine stood up, giving the ring on his right thumb another nervous turn. Kurt stood up next to him, resting his hand on Blaine’s shoulder and turning to the man.

“Would it be alright if I came in too? He’s a little nervous,” Kurt jabbed Blaine lightly in the side and he looked down to hide the slight warmth creeping up over his cheeks.

“Sure thing, man. Alright, just come back here with me. You said you wanted the left eyebrow right?” Blaine nodded and followed him to a room with a plush-looking dental chair and uncomfortably white walls. “Okay, awesome. I have the barbell you picked ready to go, so just get up on the seat and lay your head back. You read everything, right?”

“Yeah,” he supplied quickly. Kurt had moved next to his seat and his hand was still resting on Blaine’s shoulder. The weight of it was calming in a way none of his reasoning earlier had been.

“Okay, so you’re gonna feel a quick pinch and then another slightly longer one and then it’ll be done, okay?” The man moved over him and Kurt moved his hand into Blaine’s and ran a thumb over the back. He tried to slow the thrumming in his temples as the man swabbed an alcohol wipe over the outer edge of his eyebrow and confirmed the iodine points. Finally, Blaine closed his eyes and squeezed Kurt’s hand tightly.

He flinched a little when the pain came. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through him, but told himself it was all from the piercing and that Kurt’s hand rubbing small circles in his palm had nothing to do with it. And then the pain stopped and he slowly opened his eyes. He gave Kurt’s hand another light squeeze before letting it go and taking another deep breath in. The man was holding out a mirror to him and Kurt’s eyes were turned to his face, studying it quietly.

“What do you think? Is it hot?” he said, sitting up straighter and sending Kurt a wink. He hadn’t forgotten the time that Kurt had inadvertently told him about his little thing for guys with piercings.

“Definitely hot. You know it.” He deadpanned, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Blaine looked at it in the mirror he’d been handed and appraised the new addition. It was a curved, black barbell, with small studs adorning the ends and Blaine was surprised how light it felt. And Kurt had to have been telling the truth a little, because all vanity aside, it really did look good.

“Hmm, I like it. Makes me look badass.” This time Kurt and the attendant laughed as they went over his aftercare plan and were released to the cashier to pay. When they were finally leaving, Blaine couldn’t help but notice that Kurt hadn’t stopped looking at him once. He pulled the door open with an exaggerated sweeping gesture as they left and smirked as Kurt rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else as he got in the car.

* * *

The damn thing was infected. _Fuck_. Blaine felt like his eye was slowly swelling shut and no amount of aftercare solution seemed to be helping the situation. Surely, a full month out from getting it should have been plenty of time for his body to adjust? The guy at Grand Prix had told him it was normal and to just keep doing what he was doing, but Blaine was going on day four of redness, swelling, and dull throbbing pain, and he was about ready to call the grand _prick_ back and tell them to shove their stupid aftercare bottle straight up their asses. He had just begun looking up their number again when the screen lit up with an incoming call.

“Hey Blaine, sorry to bother you on a Saturday morning, but you remember that silver and black scarf I lent you a while ago? Any chance I could get it back before tonight?” Kurt’s voice sounded a little frantic, like it got when it was minutes to curtains opening.

“Yeah, I can bring it by this afternoon. Is everything okay, Kurt?”

“Yeah yeah....fine. I just need it,” He paused. “I have a date.” Blaine’s stomach dropped. “Oh, nice. That’s great, Kurt! I –”

“It’s really nothing, just a guy I met online who seemed nice, you know? I just want to give it a shot.”

“Yeah, totally understand. I’m glad. I hope it goes well. I’ll come by with the scarf this afternoon, okay? Maybe around 3?” Blaine asked.

“Sure, that works. Hey-uh, well I don’t know, just…thanks. See you later. Bye, Blaine.” Kurt hung up before Blaine could say anything else.

Kurt and Blaine had formed an easy friendship since Kurt had agreed to come with him to the piercing parlor. Though mostly they just went for drinks after rehearsals and talked about books and shows they were into, Blaine had found himself increasingly distracted by inane things like the coif of Kurt’s hair and how nice the fit of his pants made his thighs look.

Now, he tried not to picture Kurt and his thighs in some ripped stranger’s bed. Blaine, temporarily distracted from his painful piercing, sent an unnecessarily hard kick at his coffee table before storming into his closet to find the damned scarf.

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath before pressing down on the doorbell. Somehow between his own apartment and Kurt’s, his skin had started buzzing uncomfortably and his breath was coming a little unevenly and no matter how many times he tried breathing deeply and tensing and releasing, the sensations just would not go away.

Kurt threw open the door just as Blaine’s hand was reaching to press the bell again. “Hey Blaine, come in,” he tossed over his shoulder as he hurried back inside, clearly still frazzled. It was unusual to see him lose his normally aloof sarcasm.

Kurt’s apartment was bigger and a good sight tidier than Blaine’s. His decor looked like an adult’s as opposed to the mismatched college dorm thing Blaine was still trying to piecemeal buy his way out of. Kurt had already walked back into his bedroom, so Blaine set the scarf down on the sectional and followed him back.

“ –wish I knew just a little more about him, you know? Like are boots going to be too much or would he be impressed that I’m just trying to be myself?” Kurt was muttering more to himself than Blaine.

Blaine started towards the bed, thought better of it, and abruptly turned and sat down on the chaise instead. He watched Kurt’s shirt stretch across his broad shoulders as he rifled through his closet and continued his mutterings. Not finding what he was looking for, Kurt reached for something on the top shelf and the small patch of skin that showed at his waist stopped Blaine in his tracks from whatever commiserating agreement he had been about to make.

Kurt turned around and Blaine quickly closed his mouth and licked his lips as he dragged his eyes up to meet Kurt’s, who was holding up two sweaters.

“Blaine, were you listening? The V-neck or the cor– holy _shit_ , what happened to your eye, Blaine?!” Kurt’s own eyes were wide and filled with concern. He tossed both sweaters on the bed and moved towards the chaise. Sitting close, he pulled Blaine’s chin into his hand and tilted his face for a better look. Blaine stopped breathing.

“Blaine, this is definitely infected. You need to tell someone about it.” Kurt said.

Blaine tried to focus on Kurt’s words instead of the pleasant swell of Kurt’s cologne that had invaded his senses. “I have. I called the piercing place and they told me it was normal and to just keep up with the aftercare solution, but it hurts like a motherfucker and it’s been like this for three days.”

“Have you tried any alcohol or hydrogen peroxide?”

“No, he said not to do anything like that becau –”

“Yeah, I’m getting my peroxide.” Kurt said and disappeared into his bathroom and returning with cloth pads and peroxide. Kurt didn’t prepare him for the sting and Blaine let out a string of curses on the breath he’d been holding. When Blaine opened his eyes, Kurt was still close, but a small smile was playing on his face and his eyes looked a little glazed over.

All the air left the room again and the buzzing on his skin tripled. Blaine licked his lips nervously, noticing Kurt’s eyes tracking his movement. Taking a sharp breath, Blaine pulled his head back a little and smiled back. “Thanks…and I think you should wear the V-neck sweater. It makes your collarbones stand out.”

Kurt laughed a little dryly. Blaine averted his eyes, unsure of what else to say. For a second he had considered just throwing all caution out the window, but realizing Kurt was literally about to go on a date had sobered him up enough to try to control his wildly beating heart. Kurt said nothing and did not move. His hand was still resting lightly over Blaine’s pierced brow and he was looking at Blaine with an intensity in his eyes that Blaine had never seen there before.

Kurt’s hand trailed down to Blaine’s jaw leaving electricity in its wake. Before Blaine could think about what was happening, Kurt’s lips were covering his own and the room pulsed with the excited anticipation that poured out of Blaine’s skin. The kiss was soft at first but as soon as it was clear that Blaine wasn’t pulling away, Kurt deepened it, pulling a moan from Blaine’s lips. Kurt took advantage of his parted lips and swiped his tongue lightly over the inside of Blaine’s top lip. Blaine felt the tension he had been feeling all day leave him as he brought his arms up to wrap around Kurt’s shoulders.

Kurt pulled back. Blaine suddenly felt the flood of confusion return to fill the place of Kurt’s warm lips and squeezed his eyes shut just a little longer to try to collect himself.

“Blaine, you can open your eyes, it's fine. It just occurred to me that maybe if we’re going to continue this, I should go ahead and cancel on my date.” Kurt bit his lip in a smile and Blaine felt a warm blush find his face.

“Oh….yeah, right, probably.” Kurt chuckled.

“How about I go do that, put on the sweater that shows off my _collarbones_ , and then you try to find where _my_ piercing is?”

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome feedback! Still new to writing and pacing and stuff is hard for me. Find me on [Tumblr](https://desertnightdrive.tumblr.com)


End file.
